The Legacy of Link
by Prince Mario
Summary: Link's travels through Oot, MM, and Wind. My version of his travels, R&R...


Disclaimer - The Legend of Zelda is not mine

_One with no fairy, this is for you_

_A glimpse of the future you will do_

_Through tree, mountain, and also fish_

_Things won't go exactly how you wish_

_Past this point, things are shrouded_

_But through friends, mysteries unclouded_

_Now you know what has been told_

_It will come to pass, this prophecy of old_

Link looked at Saria, "That's what I remember, Saria." Saria looked at the piece of paper, "Interesting."

They were in Link's house, one on each side of the small stump that served as a table. Link looked at the ceiling, "I know the 'One with no fairy' is me, Mido calls me that every day."

Saria chuckled, Mido was the self-proclaimed king of the kokiri, and a jerk. He liked picking on Link because Link had no fairy. Right now, he was probably bullying someone around.

Wham!! Mido punched the kokiri who had just talked back. "Shut up and work!!" The kokiri grumbled, receiving another hit to the head. "I want that slingshot finished, ASAP!!" Mido smiled, this was going to be the best prank ever, and the one that hurt the most.

"Is there any more that you could remember?" "NO, not really. It's on the tip of my mind, you know?" Link swished his feet back and forth, he had moved to the bed, tired of sitting on a hard surface. Saria stared thoughtfully at him. He knew she was trying to see if he was hiding anything from her. He smiled, "Forget it, Saria, you aren't getting anything else out of me." Saria stuck her tongue out, then looked back at the piece of paper.

"Hahahaha!!" Mido yelled, "It's finished!!" he raised his new slingshot into the air. He looked over at Link's house, time for some target-practice.

Two minutes later...

Saria looked at Link, "I'll keep the paper and study it some more." "Huh?" Link had fallen asleep. Saria shook her head, only Link could fall asleep in two minutes. She took the piece of paper, said good-bye to Link, and left. Saria climbed down the ladder and started towards her house. A noise caught her attention, she looked around and saw Mido sneaking around some bushes. It was obvious he was up to no good, she could only pray Mido's plans did not involve Link.

Mido looked among the bushes, ironically, for a huge forest, stones were in short supply. He felt around and soon found what he was looking for. "Bingo." Now to pay Link a little visit. He smiled, this was going to be fun, for him.

Link was left all alone. He didn't want to go back to sleep, so he tried to think of something to do. "I know, I'll see what the know-it-all brothers say about this!!" He jumped to his feet and ran to the door, and straight into Mido. Link fell to the floor. Mido quickly hid his slingshot and stones behind his back, and helped Link onto his feet.

"Hey, Mido!!" Link tried to be nice, but felt he should get out of there fast. He past Mido, and started down the ladder. Mido turned and waited until Link was out of sight, then called. "Saria told me to tell you something!!" He slowly brought his slingshot in front of him.

A green cap came into view, Link was coming back up. Mido set a stone into the slingshot. Link's forehead appeared. Mido pulled the slingshot into firing position. Link's face was fully visible and Mido laughed as he saw Link's eyes widen in realization that he'd been tricked. Mido fired, point-blank range.

The impact snapped Link's head back, he let go of the ladder, and fell to the ground. Mido looked over the edge off the balcony, Link appeared to be unconscious. Blood trickled from the wound on his head. Mido climbed down the ladder and grabbed Link. It was time for some fun.

He started shaking Link and yelling, "Why!?, Link, why!?." Soon a crowd gathered, interested to know what was going on. After a sizeable crowd had gathered, Mido got to work, He fabricated a story where Link had gone crazy and tried to kill Mido. "I guess he wanted to be king of the Kokiri." He said. According to Mido's story, Mido knocked Link out in order to protect himself.

It worked like a charm. The kokiri started murmuring among themselves. Only two kokiri didn't believe the story, the kokiri that had been forced to make the sling-shot, and Saria. "Probably would have made the forest a better place." The kokiri muttered, "Mido's death." He rubbed his head. Saria just looked ahead to see what Mido would do next. She didn't have to wait long.

Mido calmed the crowd, he had their full attention. "I propose we take him to the Great Deku Tree."

The crowd responded. "Yes, He'll know what to do." Mido smiled, if all went well, The Great Deku Tree would exile Link for his "mental behavior". "To the Great Deku Tree!!" He yelled. The crowd immediately picked Link up and started to take him to the Tree, when they all stopped.

He stood there, in the way, watching them all. A scowl was on his face, and evil seemed to resonate from his body. None of the kokiri had seen him before, and none took a liking for him. He had red hair, and armor strapped across his chest, his arms were bare. None had seen him enter, but he definitely had just visited the Great Deku Tree. It was obvious the meeting didn't go too well.

He started walking toward them, and they scrambled out of his way, forgetting about Link's judgment. They even forgot about Link. Saria muffled a cry of surprise. "H-hello, s-sir." he said, and held out his hand.

Link was conscious, it didn't mean he was okay. His vision kept getting blurry, and he swore he saw cuckoos circling his head. All the kokiri were astonished. Link had just addressed this man and even wanted to shake his hand! Link was crazy!! They had formed a circle around the man and Link. It was like a showdown, Link stood with his hand out and the man just stared at him. Then the man smiled, knelt and shook Link's hand!

As soon as the hand touched his, Link felt dark energy course through his body. He reeled back, shocked. The man laughed, like thunder during a light rain. The kokiri shivered, and stepped away as the man continued forward, a scowl set on his face. As soon as he disappeared through the entrance, they all stared back at Link.

No one said a word. Link stared at his hand. A small triangle flashed, then disappeared. He stared at his hand, puzzled. He then headed straight for the Great Deku Tree. The kokiri followed him. The first two lines had been fulfilled.

R&R...


End file.
